


Body Shot

by jbarnes2494



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Compound, Drinking Games, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Never Have I Ever, Oral Sex, Post-Mission, Smut, Truth or Dare, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22855366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbarnes2494/pseuds/jbarnes2494
Summary: Drinking games are never a good idea after a mission...Or are they?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 234





	Body Shot

“Whose brilliant idea was it to get drunk after a mission, anyway?” I groaned. I had just downed my fourth tequila shot of the night and was now trying desperately to get the taste out of my mouth with a beer. Sam laughed.

“It was your idea, genius,” he replied. “You’re the one that was like ‘We should all get drunk tonight’ as soon as we stepped off the quinjet.”

I groaned again and rolled my eyes. “Sober me is a real dick.”

“Oh c’mon, (Y/N),” Nat teased. “We’re having fun! It’s not our fault you’re terrible at drinking games.”

I glared at her, but it was true. I don’t know how it happened, but it seemed every game we played I lost, to the point where I was the most drunk out of all of us. Most of them I could understand – Steve and Bucky were supersoldiers, it would take a lethal amount of alcohol to get them drunk. Nat had a very high tolerance, as most Russians did. Sam and Wanda could handle about the same amount that I could, but yet they weren’t anywhere near as drunk as I was.

“It’s not fair,” I grumbled. “These games are all rigged. I think you should let me pick the game.”

Steve snorted. “You know very well these games aren’t rigged, (Y/N),” he said, “but if it makes you feel any better then alright, you can choose the next game.”

I grinned wickedly. This was my time to shine.

“Beer pong,” I stated. “That’s my choice. Somebody help me set it up.”

“I’m down for beer pong,” Sam said, and Wanda nodded.

“Me, too.”

“How are you going to play beer pong, (Y/N)?” Nat teased. “You’re so drunk you likely can’t even stand up, let alone throw a ping pong ball into a cup.”

Always a competitor, I glared at her. “I’ll have you know I won a championship in university for beer pong,” I said indignantly. “I’m a pro. You had all better be scared.”

Wanda laughed, and Sam shook his head. “They’ll let anyone be an Avenger now, won’t they?” he said, and I reached over to elbow him in the gut.

“Where did Bucky go, anyway?” Natasha asked. “Is it getting past the old man’s bedtime? Are we young ‘uns too much for him to handle?”

“He went to put more beer in the fridge for you alcoholics,” Steve chuckled, “and I asked him to bring back some food for our drunker companions.”

His eyes shot over to me, and my own eyes narrowed. “I’m not that drunk!” I argued. “Look, I’ll prove it.”

I pushed myself up off the couch, and immediately regretted it. I hadn’t stood in awhile and all the blood rushed to my head, making me dizzy. I gave myself a couple of seconds to balance myself and then took a few steps forward.

“See?” I said. “I’m completely fine.” As if to prove my point, I tried to do a twirl. However, I overestimated my ability to balance and stumbled, tripping over my own feet. Before I could fall, though, a strong arm was hooked around my waist to steady me.

“Careful, doll,” Bucky murmured, and I felt my cheeks grow red. I straightened up and pulled away, mumbling an embarrassed “Thank you,” to him; I could hear Nat and Wanda snickering to my left and I shot them a dirty look before flopping back down onto the couch between them.

“I think Steve meant for those nachos to be for (Y/N), Bucky,” Wanda said pointedly, and my blush deepened. Bucky turned to me with a small smile.

“They’re fresh,” he said. “Eat up – You’ll feel better.”

“Thanks,” I mumbled, completely mortified at this point. Bucky nodded and then turned to hand Steve the beer he’d brought him before cracking open his own and returning to his seat in the armchair.

“So what are we gonna play, then?” Wanda asked. “Beer pong is out, and (Y/N) needs a break from taking shots, but I’m not ready to go to bed yet.”

The rest of the group nodded their collective agreements, and Nat grinned wickedly. I knew that grin. It could only mean trouble.

“Well why don’t we play truth or dare, then?” she suggested, waggling her eyebrows. “It’s fun, and the only reason you’d have to take a shot is if you refuse to answer the question or do the dare given to you.”

Sam nodded eagerly. “I’m in,” he exclaimed. “I’m a pro at the dares.”

“Me too,” Wanda agreed with a grin. Steve nodded too.

“Sure, why not. I’ve got nothing to hide.”

Bucky and I were the only two that hadn’t said anything. Bucky tended to keep to himself most of the time and was a very private person, so I was surprised when he finally nodded as well.

“Could be fun,” he murmured, and Nat grinned.

“Perfect,” she breathed. “(Y/N), how about you?”

I wanted to say no. Nat was way too excited about this for it to just be an innocent game of truth or dare, and she knew too many of my weaknesses for it to be safe for me. Five pairs of eyes were looking at me expectantly, though, and finally I sighed.

“Fine,” I said, and the triumphant look on her face made me wary.

“So who goes first?” Steve asked.

“You’re up, old man,” Sam said to him with a smirk. “Truth or dare?”

Steve narrowed his eyes. “I don’t trust your dares,” he said, “so truth.”

“Has a girl ever asked you to wear the Captain America outfit in bed?”

Steve’s cheeks were pink, but he nodded. “Yes, once,” he admitted, and the room erupted into hoots of laughter.

“Did you do it?” Nat asked, but Wanda shook her head.

“Go easy on him. One question only,” she chuckled, and then she turned to Sam. “Truth or dare, Sam?”

“Dare, obviously,” he said, as if offended that she’d even had to ask.

“I dare you to replace Clint’s Cocoa Puffs with dog food,” she said, and the room all looked at her with wide eyes.

“He’ll kill everyone when he finds out!” I breathed. “Clint lives off those things.”

Wanda shrugged. “He ate the last cinnamon bun the other day. This is payback.”

Sam, not being one to ever back down from a dare, dumped the cereal down the garbage disposal and refilled the box with the kibble that Peter had for the dog Tony had let him keep after he’d claimed it had “followed him home” one day. Sam came back to the common room with a mischievous grin on his face.

“Done,” he said. “Your turn, Natasha. Truth or dare?”

“Dare,” Nat replied boldly, one red eyebrow cocked as if challenging him to do his worst.

“I dare you to hack into the compound’s database and change ‘Tony Stark’ to ‘Tony Stank’ so that’s what comes up on every last piece of paperwork and in every file.”

I laughed. “Do it,” I urged. “Rhodey will lose it when he sees it.”

Smirking, Nat pulled her laptop out from under the coffee table. For a few minutes she stared at the screen with her brows knitted together as she typed furiously, and then she looked up triumphantly. “Done,” she told us. “I even reprogrammed F.R.I.D.A.Y. to call him Mr. Stank.”

“I love you,” Wanda breathed as we all tried to catch our breaths from laughing. Nat grinned.

“Okay, my turn,” she giggled, and when her eyes met mine I froze. She opened her mouth to speak, but then turned instead to Bucky. “Truth or dare, Buck? You’re a little too quiet over there.”

Bucky hesitated before he finally said, “Truth,” and even then he sounded unsure of himself.

“Are you a guy that appreciates tits or an ass more?” Nat asked, and Steve nearly choked on his drink. Sam grinned from ear to ear, and I expected Bucky to look uncomfortable but he scrunched his nose before finally saying, “Definitely the latter.”

“Smart man,” Sam said, and Bucky grinned ruefully before turning to Wanda.

“Truth or dare, Wanda?”

“Truth,” she replied.

“Do you ever use your powers to get your own way?”

Wanda had the decency to at least pretend to look offended, but the sparkle in her eyes gave away the truth before she even said anything. “Maybe…” she admitted, dragging out the word. “But in my defense, the woman at the DMV was a bitch.”

“You used your powers to get your license?” I cried in disbelief. Steve shot her a stern look.

“We’ll talk about this tomorrow,” he said, and Wanda rolled her eyes.

“Oh, lighten up, Steve. Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to drink some of Thor’s Asgardian liquor.”

Steve shook his head. “That’s Thor’s, I can’t just take it –”

“If he were here he’d insist you drink it,” Sam argued. “Besides, it’s the only thing that’ll get you and Frosty over there drunk. It’s about time you stop drinking beers like they’re water.”

Bucky scowled at the nickname Sam so often liked to call him, but Steve sighed. “Fine, I’ll have one drink,” he said. “Buck, you want one?”

“Is it really enough to get us drunk?” Bucky asked, and Nat grinned. She had already retrieved the bottle and poured them each a glass.

“Find out for yourself.”

The guys each took a sip. Steve had tried it before so he knew what to expect, but Bucky hadn’t and when it touched his tongue his face scrunched up. We all laughed and he shook his head.

“It’s so bitter,” he choked, and Steve chuckled.

“You get used to it. Just take it slow; that one glass is all you’ll need,” he explained before turning to Nat. “Truth or dare, Nat?” 

“Ask me a question, Captain.”

“Did you sleep with that pizza delivery guy the other night?”

She grinned wickedly. “Yep. Wasn’t bad, either.”

“You are incorrigible,” I chuckled quietly, and Nat turned to me.

“What was that, drunkie?” she asked, and I cursed myself for drawing her attention to me. “You’ve somehow managed to stay out of the spotlight so far, (Y/N); we’ll have to fix that. Truth or dare?”

I swallowed hard, weighing my options. If I answered with truth then she would most certainly make me reveal something that I didn’t want a certain someone in the room to know. If I chose dare, then god knows what she would make me do. But I couldn’t forfeit either, because I really didn’t think my stomach could handle another shot this early on.

“Truth,” I finally said begrudgingly, knowing I could at least be creative with my answer if I had to be. She smirked, and I immediately regretted my choice.

“When was the last time you got laid?”

I blushed, but it could have been much worse. Glaring at her, I mumbled, “It’s been a year.”

Of course, Nat had already known this – She was only stirring the pot. Wanda had known as well so she didn’t react. Sam’s eyes widened.

“A year? Jesus, girl, how are you not more uptight than you are?” he cried. My blush deepened.

“I’ve been busy, alright? Not all of us are naturally skilled in being a superhero. I have to train twice as much as all of you; it takes up a lot of time.” I frowned. “I answered Nat’s question, now let’s drop it. Sam, truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

I thought for a moment. “I dare you to pick a random number from the phone book and try to seduce whoever answers.”

“It’s one in the morning on a Tuesday,” Steve said. “Who’s gonna pick up the phone?”

“New York is the city that never sleeps, Steve,” Nat pointed out. “Someone will answer.”

So Sam did it. He called a number, and an old man answered. We all had to stay quiet because he had it on speakerphone, but when the old man started getting unsettlingly into it and Sam’s face twisted in disgust Bucky snickered and we all burst into laughter. Nat quickly hung up the phone and Sam shook his head.

“Nasty-ass man, Christ,” he groaned. “I vote we play something else now.”

“Oh, c’mon, Sam, I thought you were the king of dares,” I taunted. “You said you would do anything.”

“I draw the line at strange old men wanting to get in my pants.”

We all chuckled, but Nat shook her head. “I have too many good ideas to stop playing now,” she said, and then she arched an eyebrow at Sam. His brow furrowed, but then his eyes widened as if he had just made a realization and he grinned.

“Fine, we can keep playing, but it’s my turn to deal out some punishment.” His eyes scanned the room and landed on Bucky. “Frosty!” he exclaimed. “Truth or dare?”

“How many times have I told you not to call me that?” he grumbled. “Dare, I guess.”

Sam smirked. “Atta boy. I dare you to do a body shot.”

“Off of you?” Bucky’s nose wrinkled. “Absolutely not.”

“Off of (Y/N),” Nat offered, and my eyes widened. I looked at her in horror, but she was looking at Bucky expectantly. _He won’t do it_ , I told myself. It amazed me that he had even put up with us for this long instead of going to bed. Surely _this_ would be where he drew the line.

“Alright,” he said with a shrug, “as long as (Y/N)’s alright with it.”

I coughed, and Nat grinned. “Of course she is!” 

“I don’t know…” I started, but Nat was already pouring tequila into a shot glass.

“Lie flat on the table so it doesn’t spill,” she ordered, and she gave me a look that said if I didn’t cooperate, she would make me. Pursing my lips, I laid down on the table, and she set the shot glass on my belly button after sliding my shirt up some. Then she spread a line of lime juice on my stomach and sprinkled salt over top of it. I wanted to protest – It was _way_ too close to the waistband of my leggings for comfort, but she was already motioning for Bucky to come over.

“Hands behind your back,” she ordered. “Pick up the shot glass with your mouth and –”

“I know how to do a body shot,” Bucky said indignantly, and Nat shrugged.

“Just had to be sure. You never know with you old guys.”

Bucky shot her a look of annoyance before coming to stand next to me. “You sure you’re alright with this, (Y/N)?” he murmured. My throat was too dry to say anything but I nodded, even though my heart felt like it was going to hammer right out of my chest. Shooting me a shy smile, Bucky clasped his hands behind his back and bent down to wrap his lips around the rim of the shot glass, downing the tequila in one gulp. Nat took the shot glass from him and then he leaned in to lick the salt and juice from my skin.

His tongue was soft and warm, and as he dragged it across my stomach I could feel goosebumps prickle my skin. I had to bite my tongue to keep from whimpering, and then he was pulling away all too soon. He gave me an embarrassed smile as he straightened, and then offered a hand to help me off the table. I took it, though the dizziness I felt wasn’t from the alcohol in my bloodstream.

“Steve, you’re up,” Bucky said as he sat back down in the armchair. “Truth or dare.”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to tell everyone what happened that night with Mandy White.”

Steve’s face darkened as he glared at his best friend. “That’s not fair, jerk. We promised we’d never talk about that night again.”

Bucky had a wicked grin on his face – A look I’d never seen on him before. I wondered if the Bucky that Steve knew from all those years ago was this Bucky now; carefree, light and mischievous.

“Who’s Mandy White?” Wanda asked, and Bucky cocked an eyebrow.

“Tell them, Stevie.”

“She’s a prostitute,” he finally grumbled. “Buck and I were in high school and we snuck into a bar in Brooklyn. This dame – Mandy – took an interest in me right off the bat.” He shook his head in disgust. “That should have been the first clue, but I was a dumb kid. I didn’t clue in till she pulled me into the bathroom and told me she’d let me do whatever I wanted to her for the right price.”

Bucky was howling with laughter, as were Sam and Nat. Wanda was giggling, and I was biting my lip to keep from laughing because I knew Steve was already embarrassed enough.

“Poor Stevie,” I breathed. “Look at it this way, though; you’re Captain America now. If you met her now, she’d probably pay to have sex with _you_.”

Steve scowled at me. “Yes, (Y/N), because that makes me feel so much better,” he said. “Moving on. Truth or dare?”

I bit my lip, but Steve wasn’t a threat. He was too sweet to play along with whatever Sam and Nat had going on.

“Truth,” I said, and Steve grinned.

“Have you ever had inappropriate thoughts about another member of the team?”

Sam whooped and Nat was smirking. Cheeks hot, I narrowed my eyes. “Yes, right now,” I hissed. “Does contemplating kicking all your asses count as inappropriate?”

“Easy, (Y/N),” Nat chuckled. “You know that’s not what Steve meant.”

I scowled. “I’ll pass. Hand me the tequila.”

Steve shook his head. “Uh-uh, no more shots for awhile,” he ordered. “I never asked you to tell us who. Just answer the question with a yes or no.”

I sucked in a sharp breath, casting my eyes to my hands. “Yes,” I finally admitted, and I could practically feel the satisfaction rolling off of Natasha. Pursing my lips, I stood. “I’m gonna go get some water, I’ll be right back.”

I left the common room, my cheeks burning. Just as I’d expected, Nat followed me out to the kitchen, and I turned on her.

“What the hell are you doing?” I snapped. She gave me an innocent look.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, (Y/N).”

“The fuck you don’t. I expected it from you and maybe Wanda, but Sam and even _Steve_?” I shook my head in disbelief. “When I told you I liked Bucky, that was in confidence, Nat. The last thing I needed was for you to tell his best friend!” I groaned and sat down at the island, burying my face in my hands. “Now everyone’s gonna know…”

“I didn’t tell anyone, (Y/N), and I’m offended that you think I would,” Nat told me. “I wouldn’t have to tell anyone anyway. Everyone in the compound knows how you feel about Barnes.”

My head shot up. “What?” I hissed, and Nat shrugged.

“I mean, you are an excellent fighter, but when it comes to hiding your emotions you’re terrible,” she said. “Everyone can see it.”

I felt as if I were going to be sick. “Does he know?” I whispered in a panic.

“Nope.” Nat shook her head. “But he’s probably the only one. The guy has to be pretty clueless.”

I shook my head. “So this whole game thing was just everyone trying to push us together?”

“We’re all rooting for you, (Y/N),” Nat chuckled. “We want you to be happy, and we all want Barnes to stop being so antisocial, too.” She cocked her head to the side. “Although he’s a lot more fun tonight than he’s ever been before.”

“He’s not antisocial, he’s just nervous to get close to people,” I defended, and Nat grinned.

“Which is why we’re giving you both gentle nudges towards each other. Now come back out. I promise I won’t put you in any more awkward situations if you promise to loosen up and flirt a little with him.”

“I wouldn’t know what to say –”

“(Y/N), I’ve seen you charm even the most sour of people. Just be yourself and stop being so nervous.”

So I followed her back out to the common room. I noticed that everyone had changed seats, and the only free space was the spot next to Bucky on the couch. I suspected Nat had something to do with this and I shot her a look but she was all of a sudden very interested in her drink. Biting my lip, I sat down next to Bucky.

“Hope you’re recovered enough to play another drinking game,” Sam said to me, and I narrowed my eyes.

“Why?”

“Never have I ever!” Wanda exclaimed. “I’ll start. Never have I ever been arrested.”

Everyone but me drank, but even if I had meant to I couldn’t. I’d finished my last beer and hadn’t bothered to get another drink. After Bucky set down his own drink he reached over to the coffee table and grabbed a glass, handing it to me.

“Vodka lime,” he said, and then he gave me a rueful smile. “Steve told me it was your favourite so I mixed you up one when I got myself a drink.”

“Thank you,” I murmured, in shock that he’d even thought of me. He grinned. 

“I would have given it to you a minute ago, but I figured you wouldn’t need to drink,” he chuckled. “You’re too new to the team to have ever been arrested before.”

I ducked my head, blushing. Before I could say anything, though, Sam was speaking.

“Never have I ever,” he said, “made out with an Olympic athlete.”

No one drank but Sam, and we all groaned.

“Sam, you gotta stop bringing that up,” Steve said. “We get it. You made out with Genie Bouchard in a bar in Montreal once. We’ve heard the story a hundred times.”

Sam frowned. “Well sorry if y’all haven’t led as exciting a life as me.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “My turn,” he said. “Never have I ever thrown up on the Cyclone at Coney Island.”

Steve was the only one to drink this time, and Bucky snickered when he shot him a dirty look. Natasha shook her head.

“The point is to pick statements that more than one person can drink to, guys, c’mon,” she said. “Never have I ever had sex in a public place.”

Everyone but Steve and Wanda drank this time. I was surprised when Bucky lifted his glass to his lips to take a drink, but then I remembered that Steve had told me that Bucky had been quite the ladies’ man back in their day. It was just so hard to picture the surly, quiet man beside me having ever been a big flirt.

“Never have I ever stolen a car,” Steve offered, and everyone but Wanda and I drank. Nat narrowed her eyes at Steve.

“That truck we stole to get to Jersey, you called it ‘borrowing’,” she said, using her hands to make air quotes around the last word. Steve shrugged.

“It is what it is.”

“Alright.” I clapped my hands together to draw everyone’s attention back to the game. “Never have I ever had sex on at least three different continents.”

Nat, Wanda, Sam and I all drank. Bucky frowned.

“Two,” he murmured. “So close.”

Steve cocked an eyebrow at him and he grinned.

“If you think there weren’t some European girls that didn’t want a night with an American sergeant then you’re crazy, Steve,” he teased, and Steve rolled his eyes. I pursed my lips, not wanting to think of Bucky with other girls. Nat must’ve seen my face because she quickly changed the subject.

“Never have I ever,” she said, “fallen asleep during sex.”

Only her and Sam drank, and I laughed. “Must have been pretty bad to have fallen asleep,” I remarked, and Nat rolled her eyes.

“I hate vanilla sex,” she groaned, “and this guy was as boring as it gets.”

“I was just really tired,” Sam explained. “The girl I was with got very offended, though. She left and wouldn’t answer any of my calls after that.”

“I don’t blame her,” Bucky snorted. “You don’t leave a girl hanging like that, no matter how tired you are.”

I bit my lip, feeling my cheeks warm at his words. Before him and Sam could get into one of their infamous disputes, however, Wanda spoke up.

“Never have I ever had a sex dream about someone on the team.”

Sam narrowed his eyes at her. “That’s not fair, you’re _dating_ someone on the team,” he accused, referring to Vision. Wanda shrugged.

“I stand by my statement,” she said as she took a drink.

Begrudgingly, Sam took a drink, and then so did Nat and even Steve. I hesitated; of course, I’d had multiple, with the man sitting right next to me having starred in all of them. Cheeks burning, I finally lifted my glass to my lips to take a gulp while keeping my eyes downcast. Just when I thought I was the last one, out of the corner of my eye I saw Bucky take a drink. I tried not to overthink it, but my mind was racing. There were only so many women on the team, and I was going to drive myself mad wondering which one he had dreamt about.

“Well, my drink is gone,” Wanda said, interrupting my thoughts, “and that’s probably it for me. I’m definitely feeling it now. If I want to get up at all tomorrow I should quit while I’m ahead.”

Nat frowned. “Don’t go to bed yet!” she protested. “It’s still early.”

“It’s two in the morning,” Steve snorted.

“We could do something that doesn’t involve drinking, if y’all wanna stay up,” Sam suggested. “Poker?”

Steve and Bucky agreed enthusiastically, as did Nat. Wanda shook her head.

“Vis is probably waiting for me to go to bed. I should probably head upstairs.”

We said goodnight to her, and then Steve looked at me. “(Y/N), you want to play?”

“I don’t know how,” I admitted, and Steve shrugged.

“We can teach you.”

“No, you guys go ahead and play. I’ll stay up and watch, though. I’m not quite ready for bed yet.”

So Nat found a deck of cards and the game started. I settled myself into the cushions of the couch with my legs crossed underneath me, nursing the rest of my vodka lime. Bucky looked over to me, a playful grin on his face.

“Now don’t go tellin’ anyone what cards I’ve got, doll,” he teased, and with some of Thor’s liquor in him his Brooklyn accent was coming out. It was the first time I’d heard it and I smiled.

“No worries,” I giggled, still feeling the effects of the alcohol myself. “I’ll keep my poker face on.”

Steve snorted. “You’re in trouble then, Buck,” he warned. “(Y/N) has a terrible poker face.”

I pouted at Steve, but Bucky shot me a warm smile. “I trust her,” he murmured, and my insides warmed. I gave him a shy smile in return, and he winked at me before turning his attention back to the game.

For awhile I was enjoying watching them. There probably wasn’t a better group out there to watch – Each of them had perfected their poker faces. Years of military experience, and in Nat and Bucky’s cases years of being assassins and spies, would have trained them to know how to hold a blank face. They had also been drinking, though, and would slip up every once in awhile. I took note of each of their tells; Sam would scrunch his nose, Steve would rub the back of his neck, Nat’s eyes would dart quickly between the four of them, and the muscle in Bucky’s jaw would twitch.

As hard as I tried to keep up, however, eventually it got too difficult. The lack of rest I’d gotten on the mission was finally catching up to me, and the liquor as well as just sitting there not doing anything wasn’t helping. I yawned, and Nat looked across the table at me.

“Not you, too,” she said, and I shook my head.

“I’m good,” I told her, even though I was having a hard time keeping my eyes open. Steve chuckled.

“You’re stubborn as hell is what you are,” he taunted, and I stuck my tongue out at him.

“I can go for hours.”

But I could not. Not long after I could feel myself drifting, and I kept trying to force myself awake but my body wasn’t having it.

“(Y/N), you really should go to bed,” Sam told me. “You look like you’re barely awake over there.”

I wanted to argue, but I knew he was right so I just nodded instead. “Yeah, I think I’m gonna turn in for the night,” I murmured. I stretched out my legs and made to stand, but it had been a couple of hours since I’d been on my feet and with the liquor still running through my bloodstream, I was a little dizzy and stumbled a bit.

The next thing I knew, Bucky was up and at my side, a hand on my back to steady me.

“Easy, doll,” he murmured. “You alright?”

I blushed. “Just tired,” I mumbled. “And I need some water, I think.”

Bucky nodded, and then he slipped his arm around my waist. “Let’s get you some water and then make sure you get to bed, then,” he murmured, and he turned to look at the others. “I fold the next few rounds, I’m gonna take care of (Y/N) and then I’ll be back.”

I’m pretty sure Nat was giving me a look but I didn’t turn around to check before Bucky was leading me out of the common room. When we got to the kitchen he sat me in a stool before going to pour me a glass of water. When he came back over, my eyes were half-lidded and he let out a soft chuckle before shaking his head.

“We need to get you to bed,” he said. “You’ve had a long few days. D’you think you can make it to the elevator?”

“Yeah,” I mumbled, sliding out of the stool onto my feet unsteadily. With my glass of water in one hand, Bucky set his other hand on my back and led me to the elevator.

“(Y/N)’s floor please, F.R.I.D.A.Y.,” Bucky said to the AI.

“Right away, Sergeant Barnes.”

The elevator began to move, and I leaned heavily against Bucky. He was warm and he smelled like soap, and I could feel myself drifting.

By the time the elevator stopped, I was barely awake. Without hesitating and without any difficulty, Bucky gathered me in his arms bridal-style and carried me down the hall to my room. I laid my head on his shoulder and my arms wound loosely around his neck, and all I could think was that I was comfortable enough to fall asleep right there.

Bucky opened my door and carried me inside without switching on the lights. He set my water on the bedside table before gently lowering me to the bed, and then he reached for the water, handing it to me.

“Drink some, doll,” he urged, “or you’ll regret it in the morning.”

I gulped down a few mouthfuls before setting the glass back on the bedside table clumsily. “Thank you,” I mumbled, “for taking care of me.”

Bucky gave me a warm smile that sent my heart fluttering. “No worries, doll. Now get some sleep, okay? You need it.”

“So do you,” I said quietly, and when his brow furrowed I continued. “You barely slept ten hours the whole week we were on the mission.”

He shook his head and chuckled. “You don’t miss much, do you?” he mused, and then he gave me another smile. “I promise to get some sleep if you do. Goodnight, (Y/N).”

“Night,” I mumbled. He had turned and nearly made it to the door when something – most likely the liquor – drove me to do what I did next. “Bucky?” I said softly.

He stopped dead in his tracks and turned back to me. “What is it, doll?”

“Will you stay with me?”

My voice had been barely above a whisper and for a minute I thought maybe he hadn’t heard me, but then I remembered that being a supersoldier there was no doubt that he had heard it. His eyes widened slightly, and then he pursed his lips.

“(Y/N), I don’t know –”

“Please?” I bit my lip. “I don’t want to sleep alone.”

He looked torn, but finally he crossed the room and motioned for me to slide over. I did, and he pulled back the covers for me to crawl under before following me.

“Come here, doll,” he murmured, stretching out his arm across the pillow, and I scooted closer to snuggle into his side. He tugged me close, and between the warmth of his body and the steady, even rise and fall of his chest with every breath he took, it wasn’t long before I started drifting. I vaguely remembered feeling something – his lips, maybe? – brush against my temple lightly, and then I was out.

When I woke up the next morning, my whole body felt heavy and I regretted drinking so much right after a gruelling mission. I stretched, letting out a soft groan, but my movements disturbed the arm that had been draped loosely across my stomach. I froze – I had forgotten in my drunken state that I had asked Bucky to stay the night, and now I was panicking. Before I could even try to come up with a way out of this situation, though, Bucky was shifting and blinking his eyes open.

“Hey, doll,” he murmured, his voice still thick with sleep. “How are you feelin’?”

“Hungover,” I admitted in a small voice, and Bucky chuckled. He rolled onto his back and rubbed his eyes.

“I actually think I might be, too,” he said. “I haven’t been hungover in decades. That Asgardian alcohol is killer.” He paused, and then looked over at me. His blue eyes were tired, but he looked more at ease than I think I’d ever seen him. “Did you sleep well?” he asked me.

I bit my lip, then nodded. “I did,” I told him, blushing. “You?”

Bucky’s smile was warm. “Better than I have in awhile,” he admitted.

“I’m sorry if asking you to stay last night was weird,” I blurted out, and then ducked my head. “I was drunk and overtired and –”

I didn’t get to finish my explanation, however, because all of a sudden Bucky was leaning in to close the distance between us. His lips pressed to mine and my body froze even though my mind was screaming at me to do something while my heart was nearly hammering out of my chest.

Bucky pulled away, his cheeks tinted pink. “I’m sorry,” he murmured. “I wanted to do that all night last night but everyone was always around and then you were so tired…”

I blinked. He was looking at me with increasingly worried eyes, and finally I found my voice.

“Wait – You wanted to kiss me?”

“That’s what I said,” he chuckled, and then he bit his lip. “Is that okay?”

Instead of answering, I pulled his face back to mine. He caught on quickly, rolling his body so that he was overtop of me as our lips connected, his flesh hand coming up to cradle my head while he used his metal arm to support himself. His tongue probed at my lips until they yielded to him, and as our breaths mingled together my hands reached up to grip at Bucky’s waist.

“You have no idea how hard it was holding myself back from taking you upstairs last night after that dare with the body shot and doing this then,” Bucky murmured, skimming his nose along my jaw and then kissing my throat lightly. My breath hitched and I felt him smile against my skin. “You like that, doll?”

“Yes,” I whispered, my voice thick. Bucky pulled away enough to look at me, his blue irises nearly swallowed up by his lust-blown pupils, but there was a softness there as well as he smiled at me.

“Good,” he murmured, “because I want to do this every day, doll, if you’ll let me.”

I was temporarily snapped out of my haze, and I looked at him with my brow furrowed. “What are you saying?” I asked uncertainly, and Bucky’s smile was shy.

“I like you, (Y/N),” he told me. “A lot. I have for awhile now, but I never knew how to tell you…”

“So this wasn’t just brought on by the drinking games and the liquor and me asking you to stay last night?”

Bucky chuckled as he shook his head. “Not at all, doll,” he assured me, and then he began to pepper kisses along my jaw. “I want you every day, if you’ll have me.” 

His actions were confident but his eyes were nervous, and I reached up to cup his cheek in my hand. His skin was warm and the stubble on his face was rough, but he leaned into my touch as his eyes drifted shut and I knew in that moment that this beautiful man – this man that I had been pining over for months – really did feel for me the way I felt for him.

“Show me just how much you want me, Sergeant,” I said in a husky voice as I looked up at him. “I’m yours.”

Bucky made a quiet noise in the back of his throat, and then he crushed his lips to mine with feverish passion. My hands slid up under the hem of his t-shirt to slide along the muscles of his back, my fingernails grazing his skin lightly and drawing a growl from his throat. Disconnecting our kiss, he sat back on his knees and yanked the t-shirt over his head before tossing it carelessly to the floor. I sat up, tracing my fingertips over the planes of his abdomen, and when I looked up his eyes were blue fire, causing my stomach to flip in anticipation. Tugging lightly at my shirt, he stared at me as if waiting for my permission. I nodded and then the shirt was on the floor with his.

Bucky’s lips latched onto one of my nipples and I let out a quiet moan, arching my back towards him. As his mouth alternated between my breasts his flesh hand toyed with the waistband of my leggings before slipping past it and underneath my panties. When his fingertips slid through my folds my moan was louder, and he pulled away from my breasts to smirk at me.

“So wet, doll,” he murmured, his voice thick with desire. “This all for me?”

“Mmm…” I managed to hum, and then Bucky was retracting his hand and I let out a soft whine at the loss of contact. He brought his fingers to his mouth to lick away my juices and a fresh wave of heat flooded to my core.

“So fucking sweet,” he breathed. “I’m gonna have to get a better taste.”

The next thing I knew, I was on my back and he had yanked the rest of my clothes off in one swift move, leaving me entirely naked under his hungry eyes. At this point I was practically aching to be touched and it must have showed on my face because Bucky flashed me a sinful grin before spreading my legs with his hands and diving in to swipe his tongue along the length of my folds.

My hips bucked upward at the sudden contact and I let out a gasp. Bucky’s hands reached up to hold my hips in place as his mouth worked over me, drawing whimpers and moans from me. It didn’t take long for him to bring me to release, a panting and sweating mess tangled in the sheets.

Bucky pressed a few light kisses to the inside of my thigh before he was sliding up my body and claiming my lips in a kiss. I could taste myself on his tongue, and it sent a fresh wave of arousal to my core.

“Need you now,” I managed to huff out, grinding myself against his still-clothed erection, and Bucky grinned before quickly shedding the rest of his clothing. He slid his solid member through my folds slowly and I groaned, glaring up at him.

“Stop teasing,” I hissed. “There’s plenty of time for that later, but if you don’t fuck me _right now_ I honest to god might explode.”

As I spoke my legs wrapped around his waist to pull him closer to me. His eyes were dark as pitch and he growled before lining up with my entrance and sliding in with one thrust. I hadn’t been prepared for his size and my eyes fluttered shut as I let out a breathless, “James…”

He stilled inside of me, and when I opened my eyes, he was regarding me with a mixture of shock, desire and tenderness. “Say it again,” he murmured huskily.

“James,” I whispered, and then he was crushing his lips to mine and rolling his hips into me. My nails dug into his back, wanting to pull him as close to me as possible, and he pressed his face against my neck to suck lightly at my throat. It didn’t take long before I could feel my second orgasm that morning coming on, and I knew Bucky was also nearing release because his thrusts were getting sloppier. I dug my heels into his back as my hands grasped at his arms, opening my eyes to find that he was already looking at me.

“James…” I breathed. “I wanna feel you come inside me, James, please.”

“Fuck, doll,” he groaned, and then with a couple more thrusts he was spilling inside me with a grunt. His orgasm brought on my own and I cried out, my head pushing back into the pillows as my back arched up into Bucky’s body. As we came down from our highs he cradled me in his arms as he rolled us over to our sides, his now-softened member slipping out of my tender heat. I let out a soft moan at the loss of his length, feeling a mixture of our juices dripping down my thigh. Bucky reached up to tuck a damp lock of hair behind my ear.

“Was that okay?” he murmured, and I let out a breathless laugh.

“Are you kidding me, Buck? That was a hell of a lot better than just _okay_. My only regret is that we haven’t been doing this all along.”

Bucky chuckled, but he looked relieved. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you how I felt sooner.”

I rolled on top of him, pressing my lips to his. “Guess that just means we’ll have to make up for all that lost time,” I teased, wiggling my hips against his and grinning delightedly in finding out he was already half-hard again. Bucky smirked as he lifted his hands to grasp my hips, but just before he could lift me up to pull me down onto him, a shout echoed through the compound, followed by laughter and then the sound of glass breaking. Bucky and I stilled.

“I will _kill_ you!” we heard Clint roar, and I giggled.

“Guess Clint found the dog food. Should we go make sure Sam doesn’t get himself killed?”

Bucky shook his head. “Nah, Wilson’s a grown man, he can take care of himself,” he murmured, sitting up to place kisses along my jaw. “Now, where were we?”

I caught his lips with mine and was just about to line him up with my entrance when this time F.R.I.D.A.Y. interrupted us.

“Sergeant Barnes, Ms. (Y/L/N), Mr. Stank requests that everyone meet him in the board room immediately.”

Both Bucky and I burst out laughing, and when we finally calmed down enough to catch our breaths I said, “I suppose we should get dressed and get down there before Tony sends someone looking for us.”

“Yes, because I have nothing better to do right this moment than deal with an angry Barton and an angry Stark.”

I grinned and kissed him quickly before rolling off of him and pulling on a sweatshirt. “I promise I’ll make it up to you later,” I told him. “After all, we’ve got all the time in the world now.”


End file.
